ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Needs an Agent
Previous episode: The Dancing Star Next episode: The Tour http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AntsyLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AgentLucy.jpg Plot Lucy wants Ricky to get work in a new movie now that Don Juan has been shelved. She's sick of him being in silly publicity stunts like dancing the mambo with college girls and dedicating a new freeway. So, she dresses up as his "agent" and goes to MGM. But when Lucy accidentally gets Ricky released from his contract, she needs to find a way to fix everything. Trivia *The part of this episode's plot regarding Lucy getting Ricky fired by claiming he has fabulous (phony) offers elsewhere is very similar to the main part of "Ricky Asks for a Raise." *It is very possible that the glasses Lucy wears while pretending to be Ricky's agent are the same ones she wore in episode #90. *The list of amateur publicity stunts Ricky has done since being in Hollywood includes dedicating a new freeway, crowning the Automobile Queen, opening a new supermarket, judging a dog show, tossing in the first soapy sponge at a car wash, having to judge a mambo contest by dancing with 100 college girls entered in the contest, and singing at the opening of a new bowling alley. *Once again, Dore Schary does not appear in this episode. Lucy goes to see Walter Reilly instead, but this is because she wants to pose as Ricky's agent and Dore Schary would recognize her from their meeting in episode #119. *The scrapbooks of Ricky's publicity stunts that Lucy looks through at the beginning of the episode are some of Lucille Ball's real-life scrapbooks. *Lucy says in this episode that she and Ricky were handcuffed together for 48 hours, but it was really only 24 hours. *The props department made the hotel room objects that Ricky and Lucy smash in anger out of special materials that broke easily. *In this episode, Ricky doesn't even have a movie to star in. But only two episodes later, in "Lucy Visits Grauman's," the gang is celebrating Ricky having FINISHED making the movie! Hopefully, the time it took to have a break between the fourth and fifth seasons (between episodes #127 and #128) happened in the characters' lives, and THAT is when Ricky managed to get the whole movie done! Quotes *Ethel: Oh, I think it's a very good picture, don't you, Fred? Fred: Yeah, this Automobile Queen's got a nice chassis! Ethel: I meant the picture of Ricky! Fred: Ricky? Hey, there's a picture of Ricky, too! *Lucy: Well, they had to say Ricky was on the left, so people could tell which one was the sponge! *Lucy: Oh, the poor thing hasn't got time to think he's so busy hopping from one publicity stunt to the other. Fred: Where's Peter Rabbit now? Lucy: This, you won't believe. He is out judging a mambo contest. He has to dance with 100 young college girls. Can you think of anything worse than that? Fred: Yeah, I can think of a couple of things... *Fred: Well, what do you want him to do? Walk in and say, "You better use me, because my wife thinks I'm very talented"? *Lucy: I'm just gonna go out there MGM and light a fire under Dore Schary. Ethel: Well, I hope he's wearin' asbestos britches! *Lucy: Of course, I can't reveal their names, but Oscar and Dick are just wild about the boy. *Fred: Look at her eyes- she looks like a frightened horse! *Ethel: Oh, Lucy, when Ricky finds out you got him fired, he'll kill you! Lucy: If I could only be sure that's ALL he'll do! *Lucy: I'm just gonna have to faace him with what I've done. Ethel: Oh, you know Ricky's temper! Lucy: Yeah, we've met... Ethel: Well, you're gonna meet again! Fred: And I don't wanna be here for the reunion! *Ethel: Well, as long as it's open season insult Lucy's flaws, how about petty, childish, stubborn, vain...? Lucy: Alright, let's not get carried away! *Lucy: No, I'm gonna stay right here and face Ricky. ethel: What with? A chair and a whip?! *Lucy: I have an idea! Ethel: How can you stand there in the middle of all this mess and utter those four horrible words, "I've got an idea"?!﻿